The Carnival Fight
by Dalara
Summary: A traditional fight of the carnival takes place at the Jedi Temple


Title: The Carnival Fight Author: Jedi_Nifet Summary: A traditional fight of the carnival takes place at the Jedi Temple  
  
~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~  
  
"Ladies, gentlemen and gentlebeings!" Shouted a strong deep baritone from the stage. The voice was easily carried to all the farthest corners of the giant hall, and the darkened amphitheater fell into silence. Down on the stage bright footlights illuminated a stocky man dressed in a flowing vinous cloak. "Today, as you well know, is the day of the Marrokto Carnival we celebrate every five years."  
  
The audience applauded its agreement.  
  
"As per tradition, today you will see a lightsaber battle prepared for you by two of our very skilled knights!" the cheerful voice of the speaker continued.  
  
In the fifteenth row a boy leaned forward eagerly, his eyes gleaming in dusk. His short padawan braid slipped from his shoulder to hang in the air unheeded. He had been waiting for this fight the whole day.  
  
"Padawan..." A hand lowered onto his shoulder. He turned, half expecting to be rebuked for his over-excitement.  
  
But the Master only winked at him merrily. The boy smiled a tiny smile. The speaker on the stage continued to perorate.  
  
"Honorable members of the High Council," a bow at the Councilors' box, "venerable Masters," a wide sweep of a hand, "Knights, Padawans and Initiates! Let me introduce to you Knight Calareen Malth, posing as Darth Leire, and Knight Arubunme Kiosso, posing as Master Karlakk."  
  
"Yeah, Arub, show us masterly fighting!" someone hollered from the shadows of sitting places.  
  
Kiosso, a lean swarthy human dressed in white tunic and pants, made a mocking bow in the general direction of the yell. The public clapped. The knight then bowed respectfully to the councilors.  
  
The speaker nudged Malth, and he came forward and bowed to the Council as well. He was a slightly shorter human with round face and raven hair. His black outfit was designed to emphasize his role as a Sith.  
  
The speaker disappeared into shadows, and floodlights shifted to illuminate a wide circle on the stage floor. One part of the circle rested on a tall wall – the only obstacle for the fighters.  
  
The show started.  
  
Karlakk moved to kneel at one edge of the circle of light. He appeared to be in meditation. Leire entered the circle and stopped, legs firmly grounded. With a swift downward move, which harboured power, he ignited the double-bladed crimson lightsaber.  
  
Someone in the audience gasped. Several beings shushed the disturber. All eyes were fixed on the two figures in shining circle.  
  
The Jedi rose and faced his opponent. They circled each other slowly, Leire twisting his saber lazily and throwing it from hand to hand casually. The Jedi switched his lightsaber on calmly, its azure blade coming to life with a swish. He raised it in both hands and froze in a defensive stance.  
  
In the fifteenth row the boy leaned forward even more in excited expectation, nearly falling onto the heads of those in front of him. The Jedi was his favourite in this match.  
  
The Sith suddenly rushed in for attack, still twisting his saber. Both Leire and Karlakk spun, and blades connected over their heads. Sparkles showered them. The Jedi's saber made a wide circle and ended up flat over his head. With a short cry he launched a powerful chopping motion. The blue blade met the ruby one. The Sith then struck a blow of his own, and Karlakk had to put out a straight-handed block. Next moment he had to shift his saber to the right to block the second blade of Leire's saber. The Sith jumped back and sneered.  
  
Only angry hum and crackling of two lightsabers broke the strained silence of the darkened amphitheater.  
  
Twisting the saber over his head Karlakk drove his adversary back. Using both blades in turn, the Sith deflected Jedi's attacks. Dropping low he drew and arc, aiming at his opponent's legs. But Karlakk easily hopped over it. The Jedi struck high, then brought his saber down swiftly. Leire blocked both. The Sith leapt back avoiding a sweeping blow then rushed in once more. This time the Sith drove Karlakk back, his saber twisting wildly.  
  
The Padawan in fifteenth row grasped the arms of his chair tightly, his eyes never leaving the fighters below. The Sith's technique astonished him.  
  
Feeling the wall against his back, the Jedi brought his saber up in the defensive position. He deflected two successive blows from each red blade in turn. A short clout made Leire recoil. Forcing the Sith back a couple of paces the Lightsider gained space for maneuvering. They exchanged several blows, each holding his ground. Karlakk threw his blade behind his back, deflecting the cutting blow directed at his midsection. He twisted away and brought his saber up for another block. Leire attempted to kick him in the shoulder but the Jedi spun, avoiding being hit. He then bent down, letting the opponent's blades sail over him. At the same time he slashed with his own blade horizontally, forcing the Darksider to somersault. The opponents faced each other, panting slightly. Karlakk held his saber at his side guardedly, the Sith looked somewhat surprised.  
  
The boy above them tried to memorize the moves. His eyes shone with fascination. His essence wanted to jump down and help the Jedi... or the Sith. He wasn't sure any more.  
  
The warriors started to approach each other, cautiously at first. Then the Jedi suddenly leapt into action. Leire's face wore a look of slightly frightened resolve. He now looked a bit desperate as Karlakk unleashed on him a series of swinging attacks. For a moment the Sith gained an upper hand, forcing his rival onto one knee. But the Jedi quickly recovered. Avoiding the Sith's wide sweep at his knees the Jedi flipped over Leire's head and landed several meters behind his adversary. They faced each other again. As if to frighten his foe the Sith twirled his lightsaber with incredible speed.  
  
Blades clashed in a series of bouts. Suddenly the Darksider leapt high attempting to kick his opponent's face. Karlakk leaned back in an agile movement. The combatants exchanged a quick succession of blows, Leire facing away from the Jedi, protecting his sides. The fighters twisted apart from each other. Karlakk rushed in, bringing his saber high. Spinning, gaining momentum, he struck again with force. The Sith brought his saber upright, protecting his body. In a cloud of smoke the saber's handle broke into two. Leire's movements became short and powerful as he wielded his two lightsabers with ease. Not once Karlakk's saber got caught in a lock with two crossed blades. This gave the Sith an improvised shield. Breaking his blade free the Jedi continued the fight, his every strike deflected by one of the crimson blades.  
  
The boy among the audience bit his lip.  
  
Karlakk was visibly tiring. Reassured by this Leire brought his right blade forward, pressing onto the Jedi's hard, but the other man unexpectedly whirled around. Caught in the momentum the Sith dived forward, and the blue blade ran through his midsection effortlessly. Karlakk turned his lightsaber off. Leire stumbled away from him, a mask of pain on his face, then fell. He lay unmoving.  
  
The amphitheater plunged into shocked silence.  
  
Grinning widely the 'Sith' rose. The place erupted into thunderous applause. Former opponents bowed to each other, to the Council and left the stage, arms around each other in a friendly embrace.  
  
The Padawan in the fifteenth row leaned back in his chair, exhausted, and sighed.  
  
Finis 


End file.
